


In another life

by madmartigan_77



Series: Bodyguard Jean-Jacques Leroy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, bodyguard jean-jacques leroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: JJ does his best to calm down Otabek's kitten, talking idly as if danger wasn't just around the corner for any of them** The eating disorder is a minor part of the story, only loosely mentioned in one sentence, but I still wanted to tag it





	In another life

JJ probably shouldn’t watch, he was just the bodyguard after all, but neither of them seemed to mind when he left long lingering glances, or just plain stared, they were that involved with each other they probably didn’t even know JJ watched or didn’t care

JJ loved how they took their time with each other, slowly making each other hard, it was so affectionate, it was hard to imagine Otabek being the rough absolutely terrifying man he actually was outside, when he wasn’t with Yuri he was an entirely different person

Yuri even blushed, as he let out a soft little giggle, Otabek was whispering something into his ear, something sweet, something dirty, JJ couldn’t hear, he could just see the reaction it was giving Yuri

Yuri was happiest when they were like this, able to take all the time in the world with each other, he was nothing but soft, his sweet little face always beaming a smile

He turned to kiss Otabek so deeply, Otabek running his hands down Yuri’s naked back, finally reaching his peachy bottom, Otabek’s hands were so damn huge compared to Yuri, but Yuri took him so well

JJ could get lost watching them together, bronze and creamy skin melting in together, if only Yuri wasn’t so skinny. He was mainly bones apart from his ass, he had the flattest stomach, skinny little thighs, and his hip bones jutted out, but he was still the most beautiful thing in this entire world

When Yuri moved his face away to pur something into Otabek’s ear, Otabek was the one blushing now, his eyes wide as Yuri giggled and looked at him for approval, “You’d want to do that Yura?” Otabek whispered, JJ think’s they’d whisper even if he wasn’t watching 

“Just to try it” JJ’s curiosity was definitely peaked, what was making Otabek mafia king, blush. “Now?” 

Yuri nodded, tracing idle patterns on his chest, “Only if you want to, you can tell me to stop if you don’t like it. But I really like it when you do it to me”

Those dangerous green eyes flashed up to Otabek, fluttering his lashes, JJ knew Otabek would be powerless to whatever request Yuri was making

Otabek sighed out playfully, “Okay tiger, if that’s what you want to try” Otabek turned himself over, JJ’s heart started pounding, was Otabek going to bottom? 

Yuri slinked between his strong thighs, stroking his fingers tentatively around his ass before leaning himself down, planting soft kisses all over his cheeks, JJ rubbed his neck, he didn’t think this would be as hot as it was

When Yuri spread Otabek’s cheek, Otabek laughed out nervously, “You really want to do this Yura?” Yuri giggled as an answer, before he stuck out his pretty pink tongue doing the most kittenish of licks, Otabek letting out a groan

Yuri ate Otabek’s ass like it was the most delicious thing, all kitten licks and soft moans, JJ felt like he’d lost his voice, Yuri didn’t stop, humming contently as his tongue lapped gently, Otabek was squirming under his tongue, before panting out “Fuck Yura, cmere baby” 

Yuri pulled away looking at Otabek shyly, like he hadn’t just had did that, Otabek looked fucked. His hair falling in front of his face, sticking to his forehead with sweat, but he had the widest smile

“Get that sweet little mouth of yours over here” he growled playfully, Yuri giggling again as he fell onto Otabek’s lap, Otabek didn’t seem to care what he’d just done, lapping at the corners of Yuri’s mouth, licking and kissing up his chin before finally devouring his naughty little mouth

“Did you enjoy that Beka?” Otabek hummed into his mouth, almost laughing, “I didn’t think I would, but” Yuri cut him off with a kiss beaming a smile into his face, “But you did?” he asked hopefully

Otabek sighed out almost painfully, like he was a ashamed and shy but he still had a smile from ear to ear, “I fucking loved it, you dirty little kitten” 

Now Yuri sighed out too, “Me too, I like to do dirty things for you too yknow” Otabek’s smile went so soft, looking to Yuri like a precious little thing who hadn’t just had his tongue in his ass, “I like doing whatever you like doing baby, you’re so perfect”

Since Otabek was actually on one of his rare free nights off since the whole gang wars started, they’d been like this for the past hour already, not even doing anything with their dicks yet, all teasing touches, kisses and licks, just laying together

When they finally got to sex, finally, Yuri sitting on top of Otabek’s cock, hot little whines filling the room, Yuri’s blonde hair falling down his back, Otabek holding his hips, laying underneath him, the most powerful man in the world, utterly defenseless when it came to the little kitten on top of him

When JJ heard a knock at the door, begrudgingly taking his eyes off the scene opening the door slightly, “He’s busy Leo” JJ spoke firmly, getting his point across, Leo couldn’t see into the room, but he could hear the noises, his face looked pained

“JJ, shit, they’ve got Emil” JJ rolled his eyes, Otabek wouldn’t like this, he wouldn’t like this at all. “Fuck” he spat out, opening the door fully, Leo walked in like he had his tail between his legs, before he could even open his mouth, Otabek’s face never looked so angry, growling, and not in the playful way he did for Yuri, it was the way he spoke to people before he put a bullet in them, before he tortured them for information

“I’m fucking busy” Yuri had stopped bouncing himself, glaring at Leo and then back to Otabek, oh fuck. JJ would have to pick up pieces from this aftermath

“Boss, fuck, I’m sorry. They’ve got Emil” Otabek lost his temper, sitting up, wrapping an arm around Yuri so he wouldn’t move away

“How the fuck did they get Emil?! Are you both so fucking incompetent that I need to hold your fucking hands during everything?! I’m fucking busy!” he yelled, but JJ knew that Otabek knew he’d have to go sort it out, no matter how much he shouted, JJ also knew that Yuri knew it too

Leo looked like he might cry as he said sorry on repeat, explaining how they were ambushed, that Leo had been shot himself, Yuri started looking scared, Otabek quickly shutting Leo up, “Shut the fuck up and wait outside, I’ll be out in a fucking minute” 

Leo scampered out the room as Otabek tried to calm the kitten in his arms, “I’m safe, I’ll be so safe baby, nothing will happen to me I promise” 

Yuri wrapped his skinny arms around his neck, burrowing his face as close as he could, “Don’t go Beka, don’t leave me please please” 

“Shh, you know I have to go Yura..” Yuri pulled his face away angrily, “You don’t have to do anything! You can stay the fuck here and actually finish having sex with your fucking boyfriend!” 

Otabek moved a hand to stroke through Yuri’s messy hair, “I love you Yura” he spoke firmly as he leaned in planting a kiss on Yuri’s forehead, before lifting Yuri off of him, Yuri slumped onto the bed glaring at him, “I don’t love you Beka, not if you leave me” 

Otabek reached to kiss his hands, closing his eyes as he kissed both of them, holding them tightly, “I love you Yura, always, with my whole heart” Yuri pulled them away glaring at Otabek, “Just go” he spoke coldly, Otabek sighed out sadly lifting himself up from the bed turning to JJ with his usual serious face

“Come with me” JJ followed curiously, he couldn’t seriously expect Yuri not to have any one watching him, Otabek threw him up against a wall, holding his throat, not with any pressure just yet, but it was a threatening gesture, he could snap his neck if he wanted too

“Don’t take your fucking eyes off of him, keep him safe, keep him close at all fucking times. Try cheer him up, make sure he eats fucking something, anything, and get him a prostitute or something I don’t give a fuck. Make him happy, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone”

Otabek put the pressure around JJ’s throat now, “Do you fucking understand JJ?” JJ croaked out a yes, before Otabek let go out of his throat and stormed out the room. JJ tried to catch his breath heading back into the bedroom, Yuri was sat still naked, he looked so fucking sad, JJ’s heart broke

“You know he’d rather be here with you, you know that don’t you tiger” JJ offered with a small smile, Yuri shrugged, “It doesn’t matter does it, what matters is that he’s never here with me, not anymore” he huffed out

JJ sat on the bed, reaching a hand to start stroking Yuri’s foot gently, “There’s a lot going on baby, once it’s all sorted, things will go back to how they were, I promise”

Yuri’s expression didn’t change, frowning down at JJ stroking his foot, “You can not leave the bedroom all day again, you can have picnics in the park, strolls down the beach, you can push Otabek into the sea” he teased

Yuri’s face smiled a tiny bit, “I miss ice skating, we got really good” Yuri hummed, last summer which now seemed like a distant memory, before any of this had happened, Yuri had insisted they had ice skating lessons, which they all surprising seemed to take to it

JJ laughed gently, still rubbing his foot, “Maybe in a different life we could have been famous baby”

Yuri looked up to him with a real smile now, “We’ll go back, maybe enter a few competitions or something”

“You really liked it that much kitten?” Yuri nodded as he still smiled, shuffling to get onto JJ’s lap, “I’m covered in lube sorry” he mumbled, but it didn’t stop him nuzzling his face into JJ’s neck

“That’s okay, I’m sure you could be pro yknow. You were the best out of us” Yuri hummed in his arms, this was his favourite Yuri, when he was level headed about things, and not crying his poor heart out

Carrying on their evening without any tears or violent mood swings was perfect, they always had a laugh together, Yuri always opened up to him about what he wanted in his future, what his past had been like

Which wasn’t a pretty thing, Otabek had really saved him and they’d been inseparable since. When Yuri had sighed out and collapsed onto his back in the bed, JJ looked at him curiously

“We always have to stop during fucking sex, people could at least wait till we're finished” he huffed out, he was still naked, still looking beautiful

“Er yknow, Otabek mentioned something before he left, there’s yknow people to help with that sort of thing” JJ tried to keep it casual, it was a pretty awkward subject to bring up

Yuri sat up his face was like thunder, “What so fucking Otabek wants me to have a hooker suck my fucking dick because he’s not here to do it?! That fucking asshole!”

Oh shit, Yuri had been so calm since Otabek left, JJ had fucked that up. “Does he have people do that for him when he’s away?! It’s fucking cheating!” Yuri was screaming, but his eyes were filling up with tears

“Yuri, no, no fucking way. He was just trying to help, he didn’t want you to be sad, he doesn’t know how long he’s going to be gone..”

“So he wants me to have a fucking prostitute, I’d rather never have fucking sex again if it’s not with him. I need to call him” Yuri scrambled for his phone in anger, “He might not be able to answer..” he tried to offer, but Yuri glared at him, Otabek must have answered, or Yuri was leaving a voicemail, either one wasn’t good

“If you have anyone else apart from fucking me near your fucking dick Otabek, we’re fucking over!” Yuri screamed down the phone, JJ obviously couldn’t hear what Otabek was saying, JJ rubbed his neck, god this would all blow back on him

“JJ said you said I should have a prostitute, because you don’t know how long you’ll be away?! I wouldn’t cheat on you asshole, are you fucking cheating on me?!” 

JJ sat nervously on the bed, he wondered if Yuri knew that there was a possibility that Otabek might even die. It was so fucking dangerous right now, no wonder Yuri was getting stir crazy being locked up inside all day every day, but if anyone got their hands on him, everyone knew about Otabek’s kitten, Otabek had most of his men outside of the house on constant guard, when he really could have used them in this whole gang mess

JJ prayed it would be over soon, listening to Yuri scream down the phone at Otabek, he ended up throwing it, smashing it against the wall, as he festered on the bed

“I knew there was fucking someone else!” JJ frowned at him, “That’s what he said?” Yuri glared up to him, “He might as well have”

JJ shook his head, “Yuri, be real okay. There’s no one else, there’s just you, stop looking for a reason to scream and to yell”

That’s when everything seemed to meld into one horrible situation, Yuri went off the rails, photos were torn, the bedroom looked unfixable, then he found one of Otabek’s guns, oh fuck 

Trying to talk him down to whatever he thought he was going to do with that seemed impossible, but finally, so fucking finally, when Yuri put it down he burst into tears, confessing his actual worries, that he thought Otabek might die

It was hard to console him when JJ knew all too well the risks that Otabek took on, JJ didn’t like to lie to Yuri, he’d try his hardest not to at every chance, but JJ promised him, he actually made a promise that Otabek wouldn’t die, he so fucking hoped for everyone’s sake that it was true

It was around 2 in the morning when Yuri was wrapped up in his arms again, this time in JJ’s bed since they’d thought it was best to ring the maid in the morning, let her deal with it in the morning, she’d probably need a team to try and fix everything anyways

Yuri was sat in his knee, tracing his fingers idly against JJ’s chest as he hummed, “So, Otabek really seemed to like what I did with my tongue right?”

JJ laughed lightly, “Yeah kitten he did, who knew” Yuri hummed happily, “I don’t think he’d ever want me to top or anything, I don’t think I could do that.. I don’t think, I don’t think I’d be any good at it”

“Don’t be silly Yuri, you’d be great at it, only if it was something you wanted to do though” Yuri nodded against his chest, before speaking in just a whisper, “Your kind of like him yknow, same haircut, similar bodies.. You both treat me like the most precious thing in the world.. If I closed my eyes, I could probably imagine you were him”

JJ hummed in agreement, he didn’t know where this was going, but what Yuri had said so far was true, people often mistook them for brothers

“I wouldn’t ever get a prostitute, I think it’s gross. Not them, they’re not gross, but for me, it’s gross, I couldn’t be with someone I didn’t care about yknow. I could probably be with you, if it had to be anyone, just while Otabek was away” 

JJ planted a kiss on his forehead, Yuri starting up speaking again, sighing out a little, “As lonely as I feel when he’s away, I couldn’t do that. Not to him, I know he’d understand. But, for me, he’s the only person I ever want like that, in my whole entire life. He gets me, I know you get me.. But, your my best friend JJ, my only friend really” Yuri nuzzled his face further into his chest, JJ keeping his arm wrapped around him

“Get some sleep baby, he’ll be back soon, I promise” laying down, Yuri curled up against his chest, sighing out again, “I love you JJ” JJ gave him a soft smile planting a kiss on his forehead, firmer than the last one, “I love you Yuri” 

If all he could ever have from Yuri was being his best friend, then that’s all he ever wanted, as long as it meant he could hold him through his breakdowns, speak calming words in his ears, and imagine a different life, where all 3 of them could hang out like normal people, where Yuri could have all the alone time in the world with Otabek, not lay awake at night wondering when or if he was going to come home or not, that's the life that JJ wished more than anything he could give to Yuri, not even for himself, anything to make the man in his arms smile, a real genuine smile, the kind he did for Otabek only. JJ wished that more than anything

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it!
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated <3


End file.
